


texting exclusively at unholy hours of the night

by A_Human42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Texting, chatfic, theyre all stupid and dumb and im love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Human42/pseuds/A_Human42
Summary: ur average chat fic
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 38





	texting exclusively at unholy hours of the night

**marinara:** gOOD MORING

 **niNO:** mari pls its 3am go the hell to sleep

 **ya yeet:** why are you awake in the first place nino

 **a drain:** what the FUCK are you guys doing up

 **marinara:** … wait adrien can swear?

 **a drain:** yes i can swear

 **ya yeet:** come 💃 on 💃 shake 💃 your 💃 body 💃 baby 💃 do 💃 that 💃 conga 💃 you 💃 know 💃 you 💃 can’t 💃 control 💃 yourself 💃 any 💃 longa

 **niNO:** what the gen you wine fuck

 **a drain:** i hate you al

 **marinara:** al

 **ya yeet:** al

 **niNO:** al

 **a drain:** b e t r a y a l

 **ya yeet:** cwasant

 **marinara:** the hell

 **ya yeet:** you heard me

 **niNO:** anyways did you guys get the notes from mme. mendeleiev’s class because i was Not There

 **ya yeet:** i. uh. no. nino you know i am incapable of taking notes

 **a drain:** i got them

 **niNO:** thanks adrien what would we do without you

 **a drain:** fail probably

 **marinara:** u rite tho

 **ya yeet:** when is he not

* * *

**marinara:** did you know that in a city in the United States Of America™ it is illegal to lick toads

 **a drain:** marinate what the fuck

**_[marinara’s name was changed to marinate]_ **

**marinate:** betrayal who did this

 **ya yeet:** me it was me

 **marinate:** friendship ended with alya. now adrien is my new best friend

 **niNO:** guys pls sht up

 **a drain:** sht

 **marinate:** sht

 **ya yeet:** sht

 **niNO:** fuck you all

 **ya yeet:** gladly

 **niNO:** HECRNJFDNKSFNJDSFJF WHAT THE HELL ALYA

 **ya yeet:** >:)

 **a drain:** i Pretend I Do Not See It

 **marinate:** adrien? memeing? a Concept

 **niNO:** so uh. oui oui baguette am i right

 **a drain:** silece pls

 **marinate:** silece

 **ya yeet:** silece

 **niNO:** silece

 **a drain:** i hate you all

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
